English words that have french origins
The English names for some of the following concepts and objects may at first sight not appear to be of French origin, though they all are. In Germanic languages other than English (e.g., Dutch, German, etc.) most of these concepts and objects '''do not' have names with French (or in general, Latin) origins.'' Money (from the French 'monnaie'), bottle (from the French 'bouteille'), chair (from the French 'chaise'), table (from the French 'table'), chamber (from the French 'chambre'), air (from the French 'air'), flower (from the French 'fleur'), fork (from the French 'fourchette'), garden (from the French 'jardin'), lamp (from the French 'lampe'), farm (from the French 'ferme'), forest (from the French 'forêt'), hotel (from the French 'hôtel'), brick (from the French 'brique'), image (from the French 'image'), plate (from the French 'plateau'), story (from the French 'histoire'), odour or odor (from the French 'odeur'), stranger (from the French 'étranger'), beef (from the French 'boeuf'), vinegar (from the French 'vinaigre'), parent (from the French 'parent'), herbs (from the French 'herbes'), arm (from the French 'arme'), army (From the French 'armée'), source (from the French 'source'), grand (from the French 'grand'), joy (from the French 'joie'), fluid (from the French 'fluide'), ray (from the French 'rayon'), bicycle (from the French 'bicyclette'), tube (from the French 'tube'), car (from the French 'char'), eagle (from the French 'aigle'), lake (from the French 'lac'), mountain (from the French 'montagne'), lion (from the French 'lion'), voyage (from the French 'voyage'), lizard (from the French 'lézard'), bullet (from the French 'balle'), hero (from the French 'héro'), hazard (from the French 'hasard'), cave (from the French 'cave'), current (from the French 'courant'), carbon (from the French 'charbon'), autumn (from the French 'automne'), case (from the French 'cas'),pedestal (from the French 'piédestal'), parachute (from the French 'para-chute'), habit (from the French 'habitude'), altitude (from the French 'altitude'), attitude (from the French 'attitude'), final (from the French 'finale'),revenge (from the French 'revanche'), itinerary (from the French 'itinéraire'), orange(fruit) (from the French 'orange'), ticket (from the French 'étiquette'), barrel (from the French 'baril'), retard (from the French 'retarder'),appeasement (from the French 'apaisement'), aviation (from the French 'avion'), miracle (from the French 'miracle'), tablet (from the French 'tablette'), pincer (from the French 'pincer'), tennis (from the French 'tenir'),exercise (from the French 'exercice'), repetition (from the French 'repétition')), proposition (from the French 'proposition'), police (from the French 'police'), apartment (from the French 'appartement'), atrocity (from the French 'atrocité'), ignorant (from the French 'ignorant'), arrogant (from the French 'arrogant'), large (from the French 'large'), brave (from the French 'brave'), stupid (from the French 'stupide'), luminous (from the French 'lumineux'), to push (from the French 'pousser'), to touch (from the French 'toucher'), to cry (from the French 'crier'), to gain (from the French 'gagner'), to join (from the French 'joindre'), to pray (from the French 'prier'), to marry (from the French 'se marier'), to divorce (from the French 'se divorcer'), to return (from the French 'retourner'), to sign (from the French 'signer'), to mention (from the French 'mentionner'), to paint (from the French 'peindre'), to pave (from the French 'paver'), to launch (from the French 'lancer'), to visit (from the French 'visiter'), to reduce (from the French 'réduire'), to obtain (from the French 'obtenir'), to promise (from the French 'promettre'), to admit (from the French 'admettre'), to appear (from the French 'apparaitre'), to disappear (from the French 'disparaitre'), to vomit (from the French 'vomir'), to train (from the French 's'entrainer'), to refuse(from the French 'refuser'), to invent (from the French 'inventer'), to mock (from the French 'se moquer de'), to emerge (from the French 'émerger'), to install (from the French 'installer'), to reject (from the French 'rejetter'),to guard (from the French 'garder'), to treat (from the French 'traiter'), to secure (from the French 'securiser'), to attack (from the French 'attaquer'), to complete (from the French 'compléter'), to consider (from the French 'considérer'), to advance (from the French 'avancer'), to arrest (from the French 'arrêter'), to distract (from the French 'distraire'), to partake (from the French 'partager'), to forfeit (from the French 'forfait'), to reflect (from the French 'refléter'), to render (from the French 'rendre'), to adore (from the French 'adorer'), to engage (from the French 'engager'), to navigate (from the French 'naviguer'), to evoke (from the French 'évoquer'), to compromise (from the French 'compromettre'), to reinforce (from the French 'renforcer'), to negotiate (from the French 'négocier'), to cascade (from the French 'cascader'), to appreciate (from the French 'apprécier'), to pulvarise or to pulverize (from the French 'pulvériser'), to clarify (from the French 'clarifier'), to restore (from the French 'restaurer'), to refine (from the French 'raffiner'), to pardon (from the French 'pardonner'), to excuse(from the French 'excuser'), to adjust (from the French 'ajuster'), to glorify (from the French 'glorifier'), to (e)rase (from the French 'raser'), to enrich (from the French 's'enrichir'), to depart (from the French 'départ'), to contain (from the French 'contenir'), to maintain (from the French 'maintenir'), to envelop (from the French 'envelopper') http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/pirouette http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/chasse http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/bris%C3%A9?q=brise